gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Yusuf Amir
Yusuf Amir ' (arab. 'يوسف امير) – postać występująca w Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony oraz wspomniana w Grand Theft Auto IV przez Playboya X. Opis Yusuf jest Arabem mieszkającym w Liberty City. Ma bogatego ojca, szejka Abdula Amira, przez co nie ma problemów z pieniędzmi, czego dowodem są jego helikoptery, apartament, pozłacany uzi. Yusuf jest dobrym przyjacielem Luisa Lopeza. Zawsze pomaga Luisowi, jeśli ma jakiś problem. W Grand Theft Auto V od aktualizacji 1.27 można kupić złote grawerowanie Yusufa Amira ze wzorem dla kilku broni. Przed rokiem 2008 Yusuf Amir urodził się w 1977, w Dubaju, w Zjednoczonych Emiratach Arabskich. Jego ojciec, Abdul Amir, jest bardzo bogatym inwestorem na rynku nieruchomości. Yusuf przez całe życie stara się zaimponować ojcu. Ojciec myśli, że Yusuf jest rozpieszczonym dzieciakiem, ponieważ wydaje pieniądze na głupoty. Yusuf wyjechał z Dubaju do Liberty City, aby rozwijać działalność ojca. Plac budowy pierwszego nadzorowanego przez niego projektu został zajęty przez związki. Playboy X chciał zaprzyjanić się z Yusufem i zlecil Niko pozbycie się związkowców. Nie spodobało się to Yusufowi, który nie chciał znać Playboya, a na placu budowy zamierzał postawić pomnik dla związkowców. Rok 2008 W czasie akcji Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony, bierze sprawy w swoje ręce. Chce wynająć ochroniarza od Anthony'ego Prince'a. Zatrudnia Luisa Lopeza. Yusuf każe Luisowi aby ukradł helikopter z jachtu. Luis kradnie go, a Yusuf zleca mu zniszczenie jachtu. Yusuf przypomina sobie, że majątek który posiada jego rodzina nie jest jego ale jego ojca. Prosi aby zawieźć go do Rotterdam Tower na spotkanie. Chce aby Luis sprawdził czy jest tam bezpiecznie. Okazuje się że pracownik Yusufa – Tahir Saeed wraz z Ahmedem Khalilem sprzedali Yusufa NOOSE. Luis spycha Tahira, gdzie ten ginie uderzając o taksówkę. Yusuf wychodzi, do akcji wkraczają NOOSE, Ahmed ucieka na samą górę gdzie ma zamiar uciec za pomocą spadochronu. Luis go zabija i ucieka. Po tym zdarzeniu Yusuf jest ostrożniejszy. Yusuf chce zdobyć APC, spotyka się z Luisem który kradnie go dla niego. Luis zeskakuje ze spadochronem i przejmuje APC. Zawozi go do Yusufa. Luis dzwoni do Yusufa i chce pożyczyć helikopter. Yusuf jako przyjaciel zgadza się. Po misji Dropping On dzwoni do Luisa i prosi o pomoc. Yusuf chce otworzyć własne stacje kolejowe, jednak do tego potrzebuje pociągu. Wraz z Luisem kradną pociąg dzięki helikopterowi. Jednak to zaniepokoiło policję. Luis ich wybija. Yusuf odstawia Luisa i odlatuje helikopterem. Dzwoni do Luisa, że może mu zaoferować pomoc po misji In The Crosshairs. Ostatni raz widzimy go w misji Departure Time. Eskortuje wtedy w helikopterze Luisa na lotnisko. Wtedy życzy mu powodzenia i odlatuje. Gdy Luis i Tony rozmawiają w Meadows Park, ten przylatuje i zaczyna z nimi rozmowę. thumb|Artwork Yusufa Występowanie w misjach * Chinese Takeout * Sexy Time (pracodawca) * High Dive (pracodawca) * Caught with your Pants Down (pracodawca) * Not So Fast (głos) * Dropping In (telefon) * For the Man Who Has Everything (pracodawca) * In The Crosshairs (telefon) * Departure Time Ciekawostki * W trybie multiplayer przed jego apartamentem znajduje się złoty Hexer. * W GTA IV Playboy X opisuje Yusufa jako poważną i przepracowaną osobę, mimo że Yusuf jest tego przeciwieństwem. * W wersji beta Luis prawdopodobnie mógł się umawiać z Yusufem na przyjacielskie spotkania. de:Yusuf Amir en:Yusuf Amir es:Yusuf Amir fr:Yusuf Amir